¿Quieres salir conmigo?
by Fujiwara Inc
Summary: Él sólo quería una oportunidad con su mejor amiga, aún si supiera que su corazón pertenecía a otro y al parecer, fuera así por siempre. S&S, Oneshot .


**¿Quieres salir conmigo?**

.:. .:. .:. .:. .:. .:. .:. .:.

—Quiero decirte que tú me gustas mucho- finalmente lo había dicho, con voz firme y clara. Su mirada se había encendido cálidamente de un brillo ámbar, y en sus labios se dibujó una pequeña sonrisa—Tú... ¿quieres salir conmigo?

Los últimos rayos de sol se filtraban por lo ventanales y las sombras de ambos jóvenes se proyectaban en el solitario pasillo. La más pequeña de las siluetas bajó la cabeza. Sus manos se apretaron con más fuerza en la manilla de su bolso de cuero.

—Yo...-comenzó temblorosamente. Su mirada lentamente subió a los ojos de él y el sonrojo en sus mejillas aumentó. Jamás pensó que justo esa persona iba a mirarla de esa forma... Le avergonzaba, pero también le hacía sentir una cálida y desconocida sensación en el pecho. La leve sonrisa que el chico mantenía se fue borrando acorde a los segundos en que ella quedó en silencio. Una lástima, de verdad, porque a ella le gustaba verlo sonreír; era una de las sonrisas más bonitas que conocía y le sentaba de maravillas.

—No debí... no debí preguntarte eso-dijo él, visiblemente arrepentido. Se frotó la nuca con su mano, desviando la mirada de ella—Lo siento... –murmuró, girándose de repente dispuesto a correr.

No supo bien porqué lo retuvo. Pero no iba a dejar que se fuese así, tan triste.

—Sí... a-acepto salir contigo, Shaoran.

Él volteó, mientras la mano de la chica dejaba libre su camisa y volvía a sostener con fuerza su maletín.

—Gracias- ella sintió el corazón dar un fuerte salto cuando lo sintió acercarse.

—¿P-por... Por qué?-balbuceó.

—Porque me haces muy feliz-respondió el chico, ahora sonriendo abiertamente. Nerviosa, ella intentó darle una sonrisa también, emociones turbulentas recorriéndole por dentro ante esa revelación.

La más alta de las sombras se inclinó. Por un momento el pasillo anaranjado brindó una romántica escena; él la había besado tímidamente, muy cerca de sus labios.

Ahora sí el rostro de ella era completamente rojo y estaba próximo a hacer sonidos de ebullición.

—¡Re-recordé que tengo que ir hacer la cena!!-gritó la chica súbitamente, asustándolo. Al darse cuenta de ello, bajó avergonzada la cabeza. —¡Ha-hasta mañana!

Shaoran Li permaneció con su mano haciendo una seña, mientras sus pómulos continuaban evidenciando un sonrojo. Pero al fin y al cabo, estaba feliz.

.:. .:. .:. .:. .:. .:. .:. .:.

No se detuvo hasta llegar a casa. Recuperando el aire, abrió la puerta y se recostó en ella.

Iba a morir. Sabía que iba a morir porque su corazón no debía palpitar a ese ritmo precipitado. Se llevó ambas manos al pecho, intentando calmarlo.

"_Me gustas"_

Ay no, se había desbocado de nuevo.

—Ya estás en casa, monstruo- habló la voz gruesa de su hermano mayor. La inspeccionó con una ceja alzada, y finalmente preguntó: —¿Qué te pasó?

Ella alzó su mirada hacia él. Parecía que iba a llorar... y tenía la cara de un furioso rojo.

—¿Estás enferma, o algo?- Touya Kinomoto se preocupó. Por mucho que molestara a su hermana menor, debía cuidar que nada malo le sucediera.

—¡Estoy bien!- exclamó, calzándose sus pantuflas y subiendo las escaleras.

—Oye... te toca hacer la cena- el joven suspiró. Ni modo, tendría que hacerlo él, pero luego ya se lo haría pagar con dos días de reemplazo en los deberes.

Sakura cerró la puerta y sus verdes ojos se perdieron en algún punto de la habitación. Todavía abrazaba su bolso sobre el pecho, temerosa de que el corazón se le fuese a escapar.

Las palabras de su amigo se repetían incansablemente en su cabeza, y ese 'sí, acepto salir contigo' que ella misma había pronunciado.

Recién ahora comenzaba a tomarle peso a su respuesta. Significaba que había aceptado sus sentimientos, sin siquiera tener claridad de los suyos. Había aceptado salir con él, en salidas que ya no serían los amistosos panoramas, sino que se transformarían en _citas_.

¡¡Citas!!

Los ojos de ella se volvieron blancos y creyó que se desmayaría. No era distinta a muchas otras chicas de dieciséis; ella también soñaba con el día en que un chico guapo le invitase a salir y le pidiera ser su novia. Pero de ahí a que ese sueño se cumpliera...

Si sólo hubiese sido un poquito más receptiva, quizás había podido dar cuenta de los sentimientos de su amigo...

Cuestión casi imposible. Ella era muy distraída, y Shaoran era una persona muy introvertida.

Pero ahora todo estaba dicho. O casi todo...

¿Qué sentía ella por él?

Se desplomó en la cama, con los brazos extendidos a su costado.

Lo quería... mucho (se está comenzando a sonrojar. Movió su cabeza de un lado a otro; ¡no era para que la malinterpretaran!), y le agrada mucho estar con él...

Pero...

Existe un _pero_. Un gran _pero_ en toda esta historia.

Yukito Tsukishiro ha sido su amor platónico desde que tenía nueve años. Ella misma lo veía como un chico imposible de alcanzar, es decir, tenía mucha más edad y su consideración hacia ella no es más que la de un chico a su hermana menor. Y ella juró renunciar a todas esas ilusiones en cuanto entró a la secundaria y Yukito a la universidad. Le hacía daño imaginar un absurdo futuro en su relación, cuando a los ojos de él no dejaría de ser la pequeña Sakura, la hermana de su mejor amigo.

Sin embargo, ella seguía teniendo esos sentimientos hacia él, pese a que jamás se había atrevido a decírselo...

¿Cómo podía explicárselo a Shaoran sin herirlo?

.:. .:. .:. .:. .:. .:. .:. .:.

_Lo dije sin pensarlo bien... Verás, a veces digo cosas que no quiero decir... No pensé, no podía pensar en ese minuto... Debería reconsiderarlo, porque yo... yo no siento lo que tú sientes por mí. Lo lamento mucho... _

Listo.

Sakura frunció el ceño y pasó saliva, avanzando decidida por el pasillo de la Preparatoria Seijo. A su lado el resto también se dirigía a sus salones, próximos a comenzar las clases.

Frente al salón B de segundo grado, inspiró, exhaló. Su mano tembló nerviosamente antes de correr la puerta.

No tardó en dar con su amigo. Estaba hablando con Eriol, ambos de pie cerca de sus pupitres. Shaoran parecía relajado, y aunque era más que receptor que emisor, parecía estar cómodo con la conversación.

Y ella tenía un rostro horrible después de pasar una noche en vela pensando en todo lo ocurrido, y en lo que hoy debería ocurrir...

Tomoyo se acercó de pronto a Hiraguizawa, y ambos salieron por la otra puerta. Últimamente pasaban mucho tiempo juntos debido a la presentación de coro que se avecinaba, donde Eriol tocaría el piano. Al verse solo, Shaoran desvió su atención hacia la ventana, pero en el transcurso de ese giro, sus ojos se toparon con los de ella.

"_Ahora... Ahora es el momento"-_se dijo la chica, comenzando a moverse hacia él con la mirada gacha, apresando fuertemente los puños.

Llegó al fin, después de esquivar todos los demás pies de sus compañeros. Llegó hasta él, y ahora, tiene que decirle toda la verdad...

Levantó la cara, y entonces pudo de verlo más de cerca. Su pulso se aceleró y sintió que un calor le subió de los pies a la cabeza. Shaoran le contemplaba, como cualquier persona que ve a alguien pararse frente a él con la clara intención de decir algo...

Y ella ya sabe que es lo que la hizo sonrojar. Es su mirada... es que se da cuenta que brilla, que nunca antes la había notado tan dulce.

—Buenos días, Sakura- dice él, provocándole un sobresalto. Shaoran le sonríe con tanta ternura que se le hace difícil contemplarlo por la vista nublada de lagrimas.

¿Eso es sentirte especial para alguien?

Es una bonita sensación.

Es cálido, y le hace cosquillas en el estómago.

¿Desde cuándo...?

—"_¿Desde cuándo sientes eso por mí?"-_eso le urge preguntar. No cambiará las cosas, sólo necesita saberlo. No cambiará nada, porque ella debe decirle la verdad de sus sentimientos, que existe otro chico en su corazón, y que no está segura si salir con él sea lo correcto...

—¿Estás bien?-escuchó la voz de él, y seguidamente, posó la mano sobre su hombro.

Sakura escuchó a su corazón hacer un fuerte repique.

—¡¡Sí!!-exclamó, a viva voz, dando un saltito hacia atrás. —Sólo quería decirte buenos días, ¿verdad que es un lindo día?. Creí que amanecería nublado, al menos así anunciaron en televisión, pero no fue así, hay un sol muy brillante y nada de viento, qué mentiras son esos pronósticos. Es perfecto para salir a dar un paseo, hasta se puede comer un rico helado. Es un buen día, un buen día-Sakura soltó una risita, mientras dejaba su bolso sobre su pupitre, dándole finalmente la espalda al castaño. Este era un excelente momento para que el mundo acabara. No podía creer la cantidad de palabras que había soltado en momento de completa turbación. ¡Shaoran notaría algo extraño en ella!

—¡Buenos días, Sakura!-escuchó a una contenta Tomoyo saludándola, a su lado Eriol también repitió el mismo saludo. —¿Cómo estás?

—B-bien, gracias-respondió, intentando sonreír como de costumbre.

Se sintió expuesta ante los agudos ojos de ambos chicos. Tomoyo la conocía como a la palma de su mano, y Eriol tenía la habilidad de leer los pensamientos, o eso creía ella.

La maestra Kaho llegó en el momento preciso.

Sakura soltó un suspiro, dejándose caer en la silla. Su maestra de matemáticas no tardó en comenzar a escribir los ejercicios de tarea en la pizarra. Desde que Mizuki estaba a cargo de la clase, había comenzado a entusiasmarse un poco más en la materia. Ella resultaba ser muy afable y sonriente, así que le quitaba parte del mal gusto que sentía por la asignatura.

—¿Alguien puede pasar a resolver este ejercicio?- preguntó, señalando la pizarra. Silencio absoluto. —¿Nadie pasará?- volvió a preguntar la mujer de ojos miel, haciendo una sonrisa—Tendremos que dejarlo al azar...

Para eso del azar Sakura era muy buena. No dudaba que el lápiz que Mizuki movía por la lista, se fuese a detener justo en su nombre, y tendría que ir adelante a mirar la pizarra por un buen rato sin lograr hacer más que una parte del procedimiento (en el mejor de los casos...).

—Ah, pasarás tú, ¿Li?-ella dio una sonrisa a los demás, comentando divertida—Se salvaron esta vez.

Todas las miradas siguieron el movimiento de Li con la tiza. Kaho esperaba a su lado, observando pacientemente. Shaoran seguía creciendo con considerable rapidez; a comienzos de año, tenía el mismo porte de la maestra Mizuki y ahora, viéndolos a ambos, la superaba por al menos cinco centímetros, según el cálculo de Sakura. Sí, ese tipo de cálculos era más divertido que sus ecuaciones…

Al terminar, el chico depositó el trocito de tiza en su lugar y caminó a su puesto, mientras todos copiaban su desarrollo. Incluso Tomoyo y Eriol, que eran relativamente buenos en eso habían esperado la resolución del chino para comprobar que no estaban en lo correcto.

Sakura bajó su mirada a su cuaderno, cubriendo con disimulo la ausencia de números por no haber podido siquiera intentarlo, cuando sintió el ruido de un trozo doblado de papel chocar contra su escritorio.

Había sucedido justo en el momento que Shaoran había pasado por ahí...

Por el rabillo del ojo, vio a su amiga concentrada en la solución de la tarea. Nadie le prestaba atención, a excepción, quizás, de Li a su espalda si es que él era el remitente de ese mensaje.

Lo abrió cuidadosamente.

**Puedo invitarte a ese paseo y al helado después de clases. **

**Es un lindo día.**

.:. .:. .:. .:. .:. .:. .:. .:.

—¿Mh? No escuché lo que me dijiste-dijo Tomoyo, soltando una breve risa al ver lo sonrojada que estaba ella.

—Q-que... Sh-Shaoran me invitó a un helado-le costó demasiado repetirlo. Sospechaba que la otra chica lo había escuchado perfectamente.

—Aah-la amatista siguió guardando sus pertenencias en el bolso. —No veo entonces porqué pareces tan nerviosa-sonrió.

Debía decírselo a Tomoyo. Ella era su mejor amiga, y tenía mucha experiencia en eso de las citas. Era la única que podía darle luz a sus ensombrecidas ideas; ¡no tenía ninguna experiencia!, al contrario de su mejor amiga. Necesitaba con urgencia entender qué es lo que había hecho, qué pasaría ahora con Shaoran, qué consideración debía darle a ese beso...

Su bolso resbaló de su hombro al recordarlo.

No había sido lo que ella esperó cuando comenzó a acercarse. Shaoran la había besado en la mejilla, pero a poca distancia de sus labios. Sólo unos centímetros más y habría recibido su primer beso...

—¡Tomoyo!-gimió de pronto, volteando a la amatista, que ladeó su rostro hacia ella—¿Qué debo hacer?

—¿A qué te refieres, Sakura?-preguntó amigablemente, brindándole una de sus tranquilas sonrisas.

—Sha-Shaoran... él... me...

—¿Te dijo lo que sentía por ti, y te invitó a salir?-la ayudó Tomoyo, cuyos ojos brillaban de la emoción.

—¿Cómo... lo sabes?

Ella soltó otra risa, tomando entre sus manos las de su amiga.

—Se le nota demasiado, Sakura. El pobre no sabía cómo decírtelo.

—Yo... no sé qué es lo que siento por él Tomoyo-murmuró angustiada—Sé que mis sentimientos pertenecen a Yukito, y Shaoran...-Sakura se detuvo, bajando la mirada. —Nunca podré corresponderle.

Tomoyo le acarició cariñosamente el cabello, mientras le levantaba la cara.

—Sakura, él no te odiará si le dices que no puedes quererlo de esa forma. Él no puede odiarte-dijo suavemente—Pero, creo que deberías darte la oportunidad de conocerlo mejor. Quizás así puedas entender qué clase de sentimientos tienes hacia él. Recuerda que no es la primera vez que salen, antes que nada, ustedes son amigos.

Sakura sonrió, asintiendo.

—Tienes razón.

—Entonces bajemos. Los chicos están esperando-Tomoyo lanzó un suspiro profundo mientras caminaban. —¡Me gustaría tanto grabar la primera cita de Sakura! ¡Sería uno de mis videos favoritos!

La de ojos verdes tenía una pequeña gota resbalando de su nuca, intentando ignorar la soñadora expresión de su amiga mientras la imaginaba.

.:. .:. .:. .:. .:. .:. .:. .:.

Sus ojos contemplaron entusiastas a su alrededor apenas entró.

—¡Jamás había venido aquí!-exclamó, estudiando todos los detalles de la heladería. Se había instalado hace menos de un mes, y era la primera vez que tenía oportunidad de visitarla—¡He escuchado que los helados que venden son riquísimos! ¿Los has probado tú, Shaoran?

No puede creer que ha logrado estar con ella, en una cita juntos, solos, sin Tomoyo y Eriol, ni los demás. Sólo ellos, Sakura y Shaoran. El joven chino no puede evitar que sus mejillas se enciendan en rubor al pensar en ello. No fue sencillo confesarle que le gustaba; siempre hubieron intentos, siempre fallaron por alguna u otra interrupción. Muchas veces la culpa la tuvo él, que tras mirar la sonrisa de su amiga y tener toda su atención, se ruborizaba hasta el tope y no hacía más que balbucear incoherencias.

Ayer había sido bastante especial. Había despertado con la clara imagen de Sakura Kinomoto en sus pensamientos, y como si estuviera bajo una especie de embrujo se dijo:

_Hoy se lo diré. _

Shaoran demostraba ser bastante decidido en su vida estudiantil; por algo ganó las elecciones del Consejo y fue escogido por sus compañeros como capitán del equipo. Tenía aptitudes de líder; se le conocía por pensar las cosas racionalmente antes de tomar las decisiones, y pocas veces titubeaba ante un problema... Excepto, cuando involucraba a la joven de ojos verdes.

Pero ese día era diferente. El castaño sintió que ese miedo de que Sakura lo mirase de forma acongojada y culpable por no corresponderle, era reemplazado por un sentimiento de arrebato y de él nació una seguridad avasalladora. Se lo diría y ya.

—_¿Podemos hablar cuando terminen las clases?-_ le pidió, mientras almorzaban en compañía de los demás. Ella asintió, preguntándose porqué lucía tan serio. _—Subiré al salón cuando terminemos la práctica. _

Al llegar el atardecer, y con todos abandonando el edificio, el presidente del Consejo subió las escaleras al segundo piso.

Lo esperaba. Apoyada en el ventanal del pasillo, y tarareando bajito una canción.

Debió contener los deseos de ir y abrazarla. Sakura tenía ese poder en él, no entendía porqué lo hacía quedarse completamente en blanco, con el corazón bombeándole tan a prisa que pareciera quebrársele.

—_¡Shaoran!-_exclamó ella, sonriéndole_—¿Cómo te fue en la práctica?_

Caminó sin apartar su mirada de esos contentos ojos verdes. Ella podía sonreír con los ojos, haciéndolos pequeños y radiantes.

—_¿Uh? ¿Qué ocurre_?-quizás ella sintió algo extraño en la manera en que la miraba.

Pero él no lo iba a reprimir. Hace demasiado tiempo que quería verla de esa forma, y esta vez no pensaría en si la incomodaba; era algo que necesitaba sacar.

—_Quiero decirte que tú me gustas mucho-_ ella había abierto los ojos, inmensos, verdes y brillantes por el sol. Shaoran notó el tenue rosa que fue tiñendo sus mejillas, que aumentó al momento en que le preguntó_:—Tú... ¿quieres salir conmigo?_

Dudaba que alguna persona fuese más feliz que él en esos momentos. Ella lo hacía feliz... inmensamente feliz.

—Buenas tardes, bienvenidos a heladerías Gojo, ¿tomo su orden?- la amable mesera les entregó dos carpetas con las fotografías de todos los postres.

—¡Kyaaa, todo se ve delicioso!-Sakura tenía una gran sonrisa mientras buscaba su elección. —Quiero éste... Uhm, éste se ve mejor... Pero este tiene chocolate amargo...

Shaoran miraba por sobre su menú las muecas de su amiga.

—Hoe, qué difícil, ¡todo se ve bien!-se quejó, haciendo un puchero. Alzó la mirada, a lo que el chico simuló estar concentrado en lo suyo—¿Ya sabes qué pedirás, Shaoran?

—Yo...-el aludido frunció ligeramente el ceño. Sakura sonrió; era hora de ver a Shaoran Li tomando una importante decisión que requería de toda su capacidad analítica—La copa de Chocolate.

La mesera anotó en su libreta, recogiendo el menú. Se dirigió ahora a la chica, cuya atención se despegó abruptamente de su amigo.

—Yo... hoe, está bien, uhm-levantó la carpeta, cubriendo su rostro acalorado. —La copa de Fresa.

—Bien, enseguida traeré su orden-la mesera se retiró, y ahora ya no habían menús para fijar la mirada y la atención. Entonces ella examinó hacia donde entraban los clientes. Parecía ser un lugar muy concurrido, habían desde niños hasta adultos, y una gran cantidad de parejas hablándose bajito, sosteniendo sus manos sobre la mesa, o compartiendo sus helados de la cuchara del otro.

Sakura arrugó la falda tableada de su uniforme con los puños, comenzando a sonrojarse.

—Aquí está lo que pidieron-depositaron la copa frente a sus ojos. La chica que los atendió hizo una pequeña reverencia y se retiró.

Era una copa enorme de helado, y en la cima, había una deliciosa fresa. Los ojos de ella despidieron brillos. Empuñó la cuchara y comenzó a comer.

—¡Whaaa, es una delicia!!-chilló encantada, haciendo una sonrisita felina. —¡Nunca había probado uno así! ¡Ñaam! -se llevó otra gran cantidad a la boca, cuando notó un par de ojos penetrantes muy fijos en ella. _—"¿Mh?"-_parpadeó reiteradamente.

Shaoran aún no había comenzado con el suyo, y su cuchara se había quedado en camino hacia la copa. Parecía mirarla muy sorprendido, que hasta podía ser que estaba asustado.

"_¡¡Hoeee!!, ¡debo verme como un monstruo comiendo asíi!!"_-Sakura sintió que caía en un profundo pozo, dando miles de vueltas antes de dar con el agua fría.

Hubo un silencio incómodo entre ambos.

—Te... te gusta mucho el helado- fue el solitario comentario del de ojos ámbar.

El rostro de ella no podía estar más rojo.

—S-sí-murmuró.

Más silencio. No podía verle a la cara. De seguro Shaoran estaba pensando en lo salvaje de su proceder, que no sabía comportarse como era debido en una cita...

—Lo-lo siento-dijo, tan bajito que él apenas pudo oírla—D-debo parecer un monstruo comiendo de esa manera.

Quizás Shaoran comenzaría a darse cuenta que no le gustaba... Todo gracias a sus grotescos modales; Sakura se sintió muy mal. Lo estaba avergonzando en público, pues las otras chicas eran cuidadosas y elegantes con sus parejas, y se llevaban con mucha lentitud el helado a la boca para saborearlo pausadamente, y lo más importante, en silencio.

Él no pronunciaba palabra alguna mientras la miraba.

Cuestión de minutos y le pediría que desapareciera de su vista, por lo que aguardó con la mirada gacha.

—Hahahaa...

¿Risas? Sakura alzó la cabeza y casi cayó de su silla cuando descubrió que era Shaoran quien reía de esa forma.

¡Estaba riendo! ¡Shaoran Li estaba riéndose a carcajadas!

Su mandíbula casi iba a dar en el suelo. Nunca había escuchado ese sonido de sus labios, nunca había visto que se tocara la barriga y limpiara con la otra mano las dichosas lagrimas que salían de sus ojos.

Y era agradable verlo reír, pero ¿se estaba riendo de lo fea que se veía comiendo?

Sakura arrugó sus cejas, de pronto muy apenada.

—Sakura-habló él ya recuperado, pero con una espléndida sonrisa—Eres demasiado linda para ser un monstruo.

Todo volvió a quedar en silencio, y el movimiento en la heladería pareció detenerse por largos minutos.

El rostro de ambos adoptó la misma tonalidad carmesí y bajaron la cabeza a un tiempo.

—E-este también está rico-dijo Shaoran, segundos después, saboreando su helado.

"Recuerda que no es la primera vez que salen, antes que nada, ustedes son amigos". Sakura volvió a repasar las palabras de Tomoyo. Hasta ahora había llevado bien el transcurso de la cita. Desde que salieron de Seijo, charlaron de lo ocurrido en el día y de los próximos exámenes. Era como cualquier plática entre dos compañeros y amigos.

Pero en ese instante, Sakura se encontraba incapaz de hablar. Sabía que los helados podían ser un tema interesantísimo, pero la voz no le salía tras escuchar ese cumplido.

Le había dicho que era linda...

Sakura entrecerró la mirada mientras veía a su amigo comer su helado, interesado en uno de los cuadros que mostraba un paisaje marino. Todavía tenía rastros de sonrojo en las mejillas. Algunos cabellos le caían sobre la frente, siempre con ese estilo descuidado que lo hacían más encantador.

Se llevó la fresa a la boca.

—"_Tú también eres lindo, Shaoran"-_pensó, soltando un suspiro entrecortado que le salió desde lo más profundo del pecho. —_"¿Qué fue lo que...?"_

—¿Sakura?- él la miró preocupado, poniéndose de pie al notar que su acompañante batía los brazos. —¿Estás bien?

—Fre... fre-la chica tenía un alarmante tinte azul, que de a poco se iba volviendo morado. —saa

—¡Se está ahogando! ¡Tiene algo atorado en la garganta!-exclamó una chica, acercándose— ¡Aquí tienes agua!

Sakura bebió desesperadamente del vaso que le estiraron logrando deslizar la fruta.

Sintió muchas miradas sobre ella, y buscó tímidamente la de Shaoran, quien en algún momento llegó a sostenerla de los hombros.

Pero él no la estaba mirando.

—¡Shaoran!-hubo otra voz femenina que dijo su nombre. Otra voz que no era la suya, pues apenas comenzaba a recuperar el aire—Ha pasado tanto tiempo, ¿cómo estás?

—Rina...

¿Rina? Sakura observó a una chica de cabello rubio y largo sonreír a su amigo.

—¿Esta chica es amiga tuya?-sus ojos rasgados y de un suave azul miraron hacia ella. —Mucho gusto, soy Rina Komatsu, la ex novia de Shaoran-dijo sencillamente como presentación. Pegó un codazo al castaño, guiñando traviesamente un ojo—¿Verdad que sí, Shaoran?

¿Había salido con otra chica antes...?

—Sí- murmuró su amigo, tras un breve suspiro.

No puede pedirse otra cosa a un chico que es popular. Rina no debió haber sido la única, pudieron haber muchas otras más...

—¿Ya estás mejor?- preguntó él, sacándola de sus pensamientos e interrumpiendo ese nuevo silencio desde que abandonaron la heladería (y desde que la tal Rina se había despedido de él muy sonriente y coqueta).

—Sí, gracias-dijo cortante. Todavía estaba un poco dolida de que él y su ex se pusieran a conversar acerca de cómo eran sus vidas en la preparatoria, y la dejaran completamente al margen.

Por un momento, estuvo apunto de fingir que se ahogaba otra vez para lograr que Shaoran dejara de centrar tanto su atención en la rubia, y volteara verla. Ni siquiera se había tomado la molestia de decirle a esa chica-de la cual se notaba a leguas que seguía enganchada de él-que esa persona a quien tenían fuera de la conversación, era la chica con la que estaba saliendo.

—¿Te pasa algo?

—No-respondió segura. Una cuadra más en silencio, y después de notar que la mirada de Shaoran seguía fija en su perfil, Sakura no pudo contenerse de decir, lo más natural que pudo: —Es sólo que estoy sorprendida. No sabía que tenías novia… y que era tan guapa.

Rina Komatsu había vivido en el segundo piso de su departamento. Se conocieron días después de que llegara a Japón, y habían hablado después de coincidir en diversas ocasiones. Ella iba a otra escuela, al norte de la ciudad, y resultó ser una buena guía en los momentos que necesitaba ir de compras.

Hubo un día en que ella se le declaró.

—_Hasta que encuentres a alguna chica, ¿me dejas ser tu novia_?-le había pedido insistentemente por casi tres semanas. Al término de esa tercera, Shaoran había aceptado desganado, por lo que Rina obtuvo el "título" de novia. Sin embargo, jamás se habían tratado como tal, y el juego acabó en el momento que ella se mudó.

—No fue nada serio-le aseguró, tras explicarle, sorprendiéndole que Sakura le mirara con el ceño fruncido. —¿Estás molesta por eso?

—Claro que no-ella dirigió sus ojos al frente. Demasiado orgullosa como para reconocer que tal vez, quizás, sólo por un momento breve sintió algo parecido a los celos.

"_No es Shaoran a quien quieres. ¿Cómo vas a sentir celos?"-_se recriminó, avergonzada. No tenía ningún derecho hacia él, si incluso pensaba pedirle que terminaran con eso de las citas…

Su rostro miró entristecido hacia sus sombras.

—Shaoran, yo…

—Ya lo sé: no sientes nada por mí-la interrumpió sereno, y Sakura perdió todo el aire de golpe, juzgándose de pronto la peor persona en el planeta. Él ya lo sabía incluso en el momento en que ella había respondido que sí. Sonrojada, intentó hilar unas disculpas, pero Shaoran habló por sobre ella—Déjame intentarlo, Sakura. Sólo necesito que me des una oportunidad.

—P-pe-pero quizás eso sólo te lastime... –balbuceó la ojiverde, negando con la cabeza. No permitiría ser quien le causara más daño.

Shaoran no merecía a alguien como ella que no podía quererlo como debía.

Él se detuvo, volteando a mirarla serio.

—Me lastimaría saber que tuve la ocasión y me di por vencido sin siquiera intentarlo-él estrechó su mano, y Sakura sintió su corazón contraerse al notar la tibieza de su contacto. A pesar de estar tan abochornado, él parecía decidido a no callar sus sentimientos —Prometo que no te molestaré más y me alejaré en cuanto me lo pidas... Pero mientras, acepta salir conmigo. No es un compromiso serio, Sakura; sólo me gustaría pasar más tiempo junto a ti a solas…

De nuevo esas enormes ganas de llorar hicieron que sus ojos se empañaran. ¿Cómo puede quererla tanto para estar dispuesto a estar con ella, aún si puede que jamás le retribuya ese sentimiento tan grande?

Asintió con la cabeza, despacito. Un nudo en la garganta le impidió decir algo más.

—Iré a dejarte a tu casa. Vamos-tiró levemente de ella, con una sonrisa que Sakura sabe es para tranquilizarla. Desde el principio, él no quiso mencionar lo de Yukito para no hacerla sentir triste ni culpable.

Shaoran es demasiado noble.

—Bien, ya estamos aquí-se detuvieron frente a la puerta de entrada, él con las manos en los bolsillos de su pantalón, y ella sosteniendo su maletín con ambas manos, todavía algo cabizbajo. —Será mejor que me vaya antes de que tu hermano se de cuenta que estoy aquí contigo-bromeó, para romper el hielo. Y se tranquiliza cuando Sakura tampoco puede evitar reír al recordar la mala relación entre ambos; no se podían ver, o no había quién frenara esos silenciosos duelos de miradas.

—Gracias-susurró con la voz ronca, que le hace recordar a Sakura que el tiempo ha pasado, que cada día luce más como un hombre—Te veo mañana en la escuela-se despidió con una seña.

Una sensación de abandono la hace temblar cuando lo ve darse la vuelta.

—Creí que ibas a darme un beso.

Ninguno de los dos se lo esperaba. Ni siquiera Sakura, que había dejado escapar las palabras sin colarlas antes por su cabeza para comprender bien lo que quería expresar.

Pero estaba claro: había mencionado un beso. Había dejado ver que quería que Shaoran se despidiera de ella con un beso y no una simple seña con la mano.

—Hoe, s-se s-suponía que n-no tenía que decirlo en voz alta, ¿v-verdad?-comentó ella sin saber qué más decir, roja de la cabeza hasta la punta de los temblorosos dedos que han comenzado a sudarle.

Shaoran soltó otra risa, suave y masculina. Se acercó un paso hacia ella, también con las mejillas arreboladas y la mirada brillante, y le tomó suavemente de la barbilla, acercándose despacio.

—Hasta mañana-repitió, después que Sakura hubiera cerrado los ojos conteniendo la respiración para recibir un roce tímido en su boca.

Cuando se fue, y todavía con los labios acalorados y el corazón retumbándole en las sienes, la castaña entró a su casa, apoyándose en la puerta con un hondo suspiro.

Se sentía mareada, torpe, e inmensamente contenta, que cuando Touya apareció en el recibidor a preguntar _¿dónde te habías metido, monstruo?,_ le respondió con una amplia sonrisa:

—Salí con Shaoran.

Abajo, los reclamos de Touya se oían en toda la casa (y probablemente en las vecinas), pero Sakura no podía escuchar nada más que sus latidos todavía acelerados recostada en su cama, rememorando con claridad su primer beso.

.:. .:. .:. .:. .:. .:. .:. .:.

—Estás en una nube-concluía Tomoyo, cada mañana que la veía distraída en su pupitre, en mitad de la clase.

Es que no se podía concentrar más que en su reloj avanzando lentamente por las horas. Cuando llegaba el momento de salir, se levantaba con prisa de pupitre, ordenaba su mochila con un ánimo renovado, y volteaba hacia Shaoran, que le esperaba con una sonrisa. Ambos se encaminaban silenciosamente hacia la salida, hasta que espontáneamente surgía algún tema del cual hablar, ya fuera el examen, las mentiras de las que Yamazaki había tratado convencerlos (en las que había intervenido oportunamente Chiharu), el entrenamiento de él en el equipo de soccer, o el entrenamiento de ella en el club de las porristas, alguna película de estreno en el cine, o algún espectáculo en el centro de la ciudad al cual acordaban ir.

Han pasado más de tres semanas, casi un mes. Los árboles de cerezo florecieron en todo su esplendor, y Sakura siente que la vida es más brillante que nunca bajo el cielo azul y despejado. En el aire se respira siempre una brisa fresca, que suele despejar los cabellos de Shaoran de su frente, provocando que él intente peinarlo en vano.

Como Tomoyo diría, lo ha conocido mejor en todos esos días. Sabe por ejemplo, que cuando camina con ella lo hace más lento; que puede sacar cálculos mentales dificilísimos en cuestión de segundos; que cuando le hacen un cumplido se le enrojecen las orejas, e intenta restarle importancia, porque es demasiado humilde para presumir de algo. Se ha percatado de detalles como que golpea más fuerte el balón con la pierna izquierda; que su cuaderno de matemáticas siempre está impecable en comparación con el resto de las materias, por la clara preferencia; que todos los días debe comer un dulce después de su almuerzo, comúnmente una barra de chocolate; que cuando estudia en la biblioteca elige el rincón cercano a una ventana, y se balancea en su silla, con un lápiz graciosamente puesto sobre su oreja. Tiene siempre un trato amable con quienes trabajan con él en el consejo, y en su rol de Presidente, siempre parece preocupado de que todo marche bien, distrayéndose a veces en las clases por estar reflexionando sobre alguna queja, sobre el próximo festival, sobre algún discurso que debe preparar. Pero nunca parece desesperado porque se avecinan los exámenes y su tiempo se reduce aún más; al contrario, sigue sonriéndole a ella con tranquilidad, ayudándola a repasar los contenidos en la biblioteca.

Existen otras cosas que le faltan por comprender, como su afán de estar dispuesto siempre a competir con Eriol Hiraguizawa; el que llegue corriendo cuando ella habla con su amigo ojiazul, y el porqué a veces parece enfurruñado cuando menciona alguno de sus logros. Tomoyo asegura que no se llevan mal, que es algo normal, que a Eriol le encanta hacerlo enfadar tocando su punto débil, y siempre ríe como si supiera algo que ella no.

Sin embargo, a veces Sakura parece dejar atrás su despistada naturaleza, nota el dorado que parece fundirse en lo más profundo de la mirada cobriza cuando menciona al inglés, y le parece percibir una expresión de pertenencia, de algo diferente de cuando eran amigos… de _celos _de un hombre hacia quien considera_ su _muje_r._

_¿No tenías que tocar el piano en el coro?, _le recuerda a veces Shaoran sin poder ocultar su malhumor, cuando llega donde ellos hablan de algún tema circunstancial.

Y debe confesar que le gusta ver las reacciones en el castaño, porque lo hacen parecer distinto, impulsivo, encantador. Más adulto.

Quizás es demasiado para ella, la imperfecta Sakura Kinomoto, que ni siquiera puede vanagloriarse de recibir todas las ocasiones el bastón que da vueltas en el aire, porque un pequeño despiste le basta para hacer reír al resto de sus compañeras en los ensayos.

Piensa muchas veces en la chica rubia que encontraron en la heladería, imaginando cómo se comportaba ella con Shaoran. Y no le gusta lo que imagina, porque debieron ser cercanos (tal vez ella también era la presidente de un Consejo de estudiantes, bonita y popular) y haber compartido muchos momentos especiales.

—¿Por qué yo, Shaoran?-le preguntó un día afligida, mientras almorzaban juntos. Tomoyo, Eriol, y el resto de sus amigos, no se habían presentado, vaya a saber ella porqué razón.

—¿Mh? ¿Porqué tú qué?-la miró él, terminando de masticar su arroz.

—¿Por qué te fijaste en mí?

Shaoran se sonrojó, casi tanto como su amiga.

—¿Por qué me preguntas eso?-devolvió la pregunta, y es que no sabía por dónde empezar a enumerar todas las cosas que le gustaba de ella.

—B-bueno, porque hay muchas chicas a las que tú les debes gustar, como a Rina y ellas… -Sakura lanzó un suspiro quebradizo, cerrando con fuerza los ojos—¡Ellas no son tan torpes y tontas como yo!-exclamó, apretando sin querer la caja de su jugo, sin notar que todo el contenido salía volando e iba directo a la cara del castaño. Sakura miró asustada cómo abría los ojos, con todo el líquido de su refresco de naranja deslizándosele por las mejillas, y cayendo a su uniforme.

—¿Lo-lo ves?-musitó tristemente, acercándose a él con una servilleta y limpiándolo ella misma. —S-soy muy torpe, siempre tienen que pasarme este tipo de cosas…

Él vio su rostro afligido, pero no pudo evitar reír suavemente. Sakura hizo amago de alejarse arrepentida, por lo que la retuvo sosteniendo su muñeca.

—Y a mí me encanta cuando suceden.

Parpadeando, ella ladea un poquito la cabeza.

—¿Te gusta que te lance jugo en la cara?-preguntó incrédula, pensando que aquello era muy raro.

—No. Me gusta cuando tratas de repararlo-confesó, y una sonrisa sugestiva se extendió en sus labios, dejándola sin habla.

De pronto lo siente acercarse, tanto que sus narices se rozan. El corazón le da un vuelco, recuerda el beso que se dieron hace unas semanas, del cual ninguno ha vuelto a hablar. Pero no se aparta, recibiendo en la boca la respiración de él, sintiendo que algo se le derrite en el estómago.

Shaoran se detiene antes de alcanzar su destino.

—Estoy pegajoso-recuerda, con una sonrisa apenada.

Cuando intenta incorporarse, nota que se queda en el mismo lugar, a escasa distancia de los labios de ella. Sakura lo sostiene con inusitada fuerza de la camisa, y lo mira con ojos anhelantes.

—No importa-murmura, avergonzada pero sin que le tiemble la voz ni por un segundo. —Quiero repararlo.

Sus labios presionan primero, insegura y temblorosa. Shaoran no logra reaccionar hasta que la siente suspirar, los labios entreabiertos que lo invitan a ir más allá, con torpeza para ambos, en un beso más húmedo. Y es como si el mundo comenzara a girar al revés, al menos para ellos, porque los seis chicos que se acercan al cerezo donde siempre se reúnen, no notan nada extraño al caminar.

—¡¡Yamazaki!!-chilla Chiharu, tan fuerte que unos pajarillos huyen despavoridos, así como una pareja de jóvenes se separan sobresaltados, antes de que logren descubrirlos. —¡¡Basta ya de decirle tus mentiras a Eriol! ¡Lo confundes!-lo zamarreó, mientras los demás seguían su camino, acostumbrados a sus discusiones. En el fondo se querían mucho.

—Disculpen la tardanza, chicos-se disculpó Naoko por todos. —Yamazaki no podía decidirse si comprar un "gyoza" o una porción de croquetas de pulpo.

—Y nos contó una historia muy entretenida sobre cómo los cocinaban antiguamente-añadió Eriol, con una sonrisa.

Un silencio se apoderó de todos. Yamazaki, tras haber recibido su dosis diaria de reclamos y zarandeos por parte de su mejor amiga, fijó su atención como los demás en los dos amigos sentados en la hierba.

—¿Están bien?

Shaoran movió la cabeza de arriba abajo, enrojecido hasta las orejas. Sakura bajó la mirada, intentando ocultarse de los ojos de todos, que los contemplaban curiosos.

—¿Li? ¿Qué tienes en el rostro?-preguntó ahora Tomoyo, reprimiendo una divertida sonrisa.

—A-ah, me saltó jugo-explicó turbado. La castaña a su lado se encogió más, intentando ocultar la cajita que seguía en sus manos, acto que no pasó desapercibido por dos de los más observadores del grupo.

Luego de que Li se levantara para ir al baño a enjuagarse el rostro, los amigos fingieron que nada había pasado, comenzando a almorzar como de costumbre en medio de una amena charla.

—No sé porqué a veces sospecho que ellos no extrañan nuestra compañía-susurró Chiharu con picardía, aprovechando que Tomoyo hablaba con Sakura, porque desde hacía semanas que notaban algo nuevo entre esos dos. Y se moría por preguntarlo, pero Rika y Naoko la detenían a tiempo, pues eran de la idea que lo sabrían todo en el momento preciso de boca de los castaños.

.:. .:. .:. .:. .:. .:. .:. .:.

Aquél día jueves había llegado sola a casa. Shaoran tenía una reunión con el resto de miembros del Consejo, por lo que no podrían verse hasta mañana. Si bien ninguno lo dijo, lamentaban no haber compartido ese camino de regreso a casa, pero quizás era lo mejor al menos por una tarde, sobretodo tras haber tenido un día tan… Sakura cerró los ojos antes de que cualquier palabra se le cruce por la cabeza al recordar que ha besado a quien hacía menos de un mes era uno de sus mejores amigos, y que no puede negar que le ha gustado.

Cerró su cuaderno de Japonés con otro de sus tantos suspiros. Lleva más de tres horas y no puede concentrarse en hacer el borrador para un ensayo.

El timbre de la puerta la interrumpe antes de que se recueste sobre el escritorio con las mejillas sonrojadas, para soñar despierta hasta que oscurezca y su padre la llame para que baje a cenar.

Bajó las escaleras sin prisa, y abrió, encontrándose con esa sonrisa cordial que es tan familiar para ella.

—Yukito-susurró, a lo que él amplió su gesto.

—Hola, Sakura. ¿Cómo estás?

Ella sonrió, contenta de verlo. Parece que han pasado años desde que no aparece por su casa.

—Bien, gracias-se apartó de la puerta, indicándole el interior de la casa—Pasa, por favor. Mi hermano aún no llega. ¿Tú como has estado?

—He tenido mucho trabajo en la Universidad. Estoy ayudando a uno de los maestros en un proyecto-él suspiró un poco cansado cuando se sentó en el sofá de la sala. Sakura lo vio preocupada. —Pero no es nada, estoy muy contento llevándolo a cabo. ¿Qué me cuentas tú?

Sakura siente que la sonrisa se le desvanece. Rápidas imágenes de lo ocurrido en esas semanas se aglomeran en su cabeza, mientras Yukito la mira atentamente con sus amables ojos tras los cristales de sus anteojos.

El corazón le palpita con prisa, e intenta controlarlo en vano. Lo que dirá es algo demasiado importante, que sabe y cambiará todo lo que pasa hasta ahora.

—Yukito… necesito decirte algo.

El de cabello plateado asintió. La muchacha se sentó a su lado, y tras unos segundos en que contempló sus rodillas, levantó la mirada verde y brillante, reuniendo el valor tras tomar una larga bocanada de aire.

.:. .:. .:. .:. .:. .:. .:. .:.

—¿Querías hablar conmigo?-un olor a jabón y menta le golpearon los sentidos apenas él se acerca, haciéndole saber de su presencia incluso antes de que hablara. Acaba de darse una ducha luego del partido de soccer en que ha resultado ser la estrella del equipo.

Sakura lo ha estado esperando en el pasillo desde que acabaron las clases.

—Sí-un poco incómoda, juega unos segundos con las mangas de su chaleco. Los últimos rayos del sol le daban en pleno cabello castaño, realzando el color miel de la puntas y brindándole un tono más cálido a la piel de las mejillas. A pesar de estar un poco nerviosa, está segura de lo que quiere hacer, más que nunca en toda su vida. —Shaoran yo… creo que ya no podemos seguir con esto.

El chico bajó la mirada hacia sus pies, con un suspiro. Era cuestión de tiempo, lo sabía; él mismo lo había aceptado. Se pasó una mano por el cabello húmedo, intentando no mostrarse afectado por algo que presentía y sucedería en cualquier momento, porque Sakura no había logrado olvidar a Tsukishiro, por más que él luchase día a día contra su recuerdo.

Al menos había tenido la oportunidad de intentarlo. Nadie podía decir que había dejado pasar dos años sin poder confesarle a su amiga que la quiere más que a nadie en el mundo, y que no luchó por conquistarla.

Claro, no había resultado, pero era parte de las opciones, ¿no?.

No podían culparlo de haberse ilusionado, y menos juzgarlo ahora que se había desengañado de toda esa fantasía. No estaba arrepentido.

—Bueno… entiendo-murmuró, esbozando con esfuerzo una sonrisa, que aún así lució triste. En sus ojos el brillo habitual se apagó como la llama de una vela, justo cuando afuera el sol desapareció por completo.

Las luces del pasillo tardan en encenderse. Para él es un alivio; puede esconder el dolor sin hacer que ella lo compadezca.

—E-es por eso…-Shaoran alzó la mirada hacia ella, con la rara sensación de que estaban más cerca. Los focos sobre sus cabezas titilan cuando acaban de encender, y gracias a ellos puede ver os ojos verdes reflejar algo completamente nuevo que le revuelve el estómago y le hacen saltar el corazón; la sonrisa que nace en los sonrosados labios es sincera, dulce, y llena de amor.—Es por eso que quiero pedirte… Tú… ¿quieres ser mi novio?

_Yukito… necesito decirte algo. Encontré a una persona muy especial para mí, que resultó estar más cerca de lo que imaginé. Es algo distinto a lo que había sentido antes… es distinto a lo que siento por ti…_

—Por supuesto que sí-responde él, después de salir de su asombro. Sakura ríe, y él se sonríe ante el suave y delicado sonido. Sabe que está nerviosa, y le encanta ser el responsable de que esté en ese estado, el que pueda ver de cerca las mejillas rojas y los expresivos ojos bajo las espesas pestañas.

Es el único que puede acercarse a besar sus labios, para después alzarla en sus brazos tomándola desprevenida, y girar con ella en medio del pasillo, gritando: ¡es mi novia! ¡Sakura Kinomoto es mi novia!, pese a que nadie más que ella, sonrojada pero feliz, puede escucharlo.

—Lo gritaré mañana cuando estén todos-afirma, dejando de darle vueltas, pero todavía rodeándola firme entre sus brazos.

—Shaoran-le regaña ella divertida. —Eres el Presidente del Consejo.

Él parece pensarlo por unos segundos, mirando el techo.

—Tienes razón-murmura, y Sakura se tranquiliza, porque no quiere que se meta en problemas con el resto del Consejo, los maestros o el mismo Director por andar gritando en los pasillos. —Lo diré en mi discurso-decide él entonces, con una sonrisa resuelta y un brillo travieso en los ojos cobrizos.

Sakura lo mira sin poder creérselo, pero antes de poder decir algo, él la atrae ciñéndola de la cintura, y la besa otra vez, lo suficiente para que olvide lo que iba a protestar.

_A ti te quiero mucho, Yukito, pero a Shaoran… a él lo amo… _

.:. .:. .:. .:. .:. .:. .:. .:.

**Notas:** para Lady, que le gustó, y para todos los que lean :)


End file.
